Real Life Love Intrests
by Bribra
Summary: When two people who hate each other get the leads in a play, will it bring them together? Troypay
1. Chapter 1

_Hey you guys! This is just a trailer for my upcoming Troypay story…I'll try to write it at the same time as Ron Made Hermione What! So…Please be paitent…Anyways I hope you like if not then I'll delete it._

_Italics are actions_

**Bold is voice over**

Regular is talking

**He was the big man on campus.**

_Shows Troy walking through the doors of EHS high fiving people_

"Hey Troy!"

**She was the Ice Queen of the school.**

_Shows Sharpay swinging her hips and guys drooling_

"She's so hot!"

"I know, right?"

**But when they get the lead roles in a musical…**

"Mary is Sharpay and Chase is Troy!!"

"Wait…That makes us love interests!"

**When they are forced to work together…**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay on stage rehearsing._

_Shows Troy and Sharpay singing a love song from the play._

**They start falling for each other…**

_Shows Troy looking at Sharpay._

_Shows Sharpay writing Mrs. Sharpay Bolton on her notebook._

**But he has a girlfriend…**

"Troy!! Meet me by my locker."

_Shows Gabriella leaning in to kiss him._

_Shows Sharpay looking from faraway with tears in her eyes._

**Will they ever tell how they really feel about each other?**

"Practice scene 10."

"But that's the kissing scene!"

_Shows Troy and Sharpay kissing and Gabriella's eyes are wide._

**Starring...**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy punching Ryan_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

"He and I will never be able to be together."

_Shows Sharpay running away from the Drama Room._

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella yelling at Troy_

"What was that, Troy? That was more than a stage kiss!!"

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan hugging Gabriella_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad pushing Sharpay down._

"Your tearing them apart!"

**And Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

"What about her is so appealing?"

**In…**

**Real Life Love Intrests**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay bowing after the show, smiling._

**Coming soon to a computer screen near you!**

_So…What did you think? Is it good? Is it suckish? Leave me a review please….._

_Love, Brittany_


	2. Troy Bolton: The Hot Jock

_Hey you guys! This is my first chappie of Real Life Love Intrests! I'm going to update RMHW! very soon. I just have a bit of writers block with the next chappie…So if you have any ideas on how Ron's parents should react, please help me. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM…Just Mickey Mouse. :( **_

xxxTroyPayxxxRyellaxxxChaylorxxx

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton: The Hot Jock

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Troy hit his alarm clock harshly.

It stopped. Troy sat up and yawned. He got out of bed wearing only his Family Guy boxers.

He grabbed his blue towel and headed to his bathroom. He turned on his radio and Ray J's "Sexy Can I?" played.

He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over him. He sighed and grabbed his soap and started washing. 5 minutes later, he stepped out out of the bathroom in his clothes.

A pale blue plaid button down with the sleeves rolled down. Some dark wash jeans, and his low tops.

He proceeded to get his hair down and dried. Then he put on his cologne. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Damn! Troy Edward Bolton is so fucking sexy!" He said and winked at himself at the mirror.

xxxTroyPayxxxRyellaxxxChaylorxxx

He got out of his black Hummer and strode to the school doors.

As he opened the doors, people greeted him and he high-fived.

"Hey Troy!" The cheerleaders swooned.

He gave them a curt nod and they burst into giggles.

Everyone loved him.

He finally reached the only person that mattered…Other than his boys.

He wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist.

She leaned into him and smiled.

"Morning sunshine!" He whispered into her ear.

She giggled and turned around and kissed him.

She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he opened with pleasure. Their tongues fighting and soon the people returned to their normal spots.

Troy loved his life…Mostly this part, the part where he got to make out with Gabriella and no one would question!

xxxTroyPayxxxRyellaxxxChaylorxxx

_Well a suckish chapter. Next chappie you'll meet Sharpay, the ice queen!_


	3. Sharpay Evans: The Ice Queen

_Hey peeps! I was in Puerto Rico and I'm back to update! Well here is the next chappie!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't' own HSM. Just my stuffed Mickey Mouse and Jonas Brothers new cd! It rocks! And I don't own "Lovebug" By them either.**_

xxxTroyPayxxxRyellaxxxChaylorxxx

Chapter 2:

Sharpay Evans: The Ice Queen

_Ring! Ring!_

Sharpay grabbed her remote and clicked her alarm off. She sat up and yawned. She got up in a black tank top and pink shorts.

She turned her iPod and the speakers and "Lovebug" By Jonas Brothers blasted out.

She grabbed her pink towel and headed to the shower.

_And now I'm speechless, over the edge, just breathless_

_Never thought I'd catch this this lovebug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels the moment_

_Never thought I'd get hit by this lovebug again_

Sharpay sang along with Nick, Kevin and Joe. Her and Ryan were friends with Jonas Brothers, and she could get into the concerts for free. She could also get the cd's for free.

She got out and picked out her clothes. A pink shirt with a jean skirt with rhinestones surrounding the skirt. A pair of pink peep-toe heels finished the outfit.

She also grabbed her pearl necklace that reached her chest and some pink and white bangles.

She straightened her hair and put on "Can Can" By Paris Hilton. Her favorite perfume. Putting on her cherry lipgloss, she grabbed her "A Little Bit Longer" cd and went out to her pink Mustang.

xxxTroyPayxxxRyellaxxxChaylorxxx

"Tonight" blasted from her car, she pulled into the parking lot.

Ryan had pulled into the spot next to her. His gray Land Rover gleaming. They both walked in, Sharpay leading the way.

Everyone parted. Boys drooled.

"She is freaking hot!"

She gave a flirty smile to the boy. She then proceeded to her pink locker.

She loved being the center of attention!

_So? Did you enjoy it? Please give me your opinion!_


End file.
